Fictober 2019
by Alice1420
Summary: Mini historias Dramione que participan en el reto Fictober 2019 del grupo de facebook "Yo tambien estoy esperando un nuevo capitulo de MyM". Una palabra por dia. Pasen, lean y comenten.
1. Día 01: Manzana

Estas historias participan en el Fictober 2019, organizado por la página de facebook "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortifago"

Aclaración: Nada de lo que ven me pertenece, solo la historia.

Correcciones: LidiiaIsabel (¡Que increíble eres!)

Día: 01 de Octubre

Palabra: Manzana

Draco estaba en problemas, era patético lo sabía, si sus amigos vieran como era de blando en la actualidad, se reirían de él.

Pero es que así eran las cosas ahora…

El que alguna vez fue temido por sus compañeros y adorado por todas las chicas de la escuela, ahora era un padre de familia y como tal, tenía las típicas discusiones de un matrimonio común, solo que era él quien siempre terminaba disculpándose por esas discusiones.

Pero esta vez no, él no sería quien se disculpara primero, había peleado con su esposa porque según ella ir a quemarle la casa a un niño que decía ser novio de su princesita Antares, no era correcto… en que universo, que un padre quiera proteger a su pequeñita, quemándole la casa al mocoso que quería llevarla de su lado era exagerado, su esposa estaba equivocada.

Así que cuando sintió que ella se acomodaba en la cama junto a él y se quedaba mirándolo, él frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, no cedería.

—Ya no estés así conmigo, no discutamos más.

Dijo su esposa Hermione, sus labios brillando con ese labial con aroma a _**manzana **_que ella sabía que lo volvía loco.

Eso era jugar sucio.

—Está bien maldita sea, ganaste esta vez…

—Siempre gano.

Bueno no importa, él ganaría la próxima, estaba seguro…


	2. Día 02: Cicatriz

Día 02 de Octubre

Palabra: Cicatriz

Scorpius y Antares estaban molestos, tenían 4 años cuando Antares le preguntó a su madre sobre el significado de la _**cicatriz**_ que ella tenía en su antebrazo.

El silencio en la mesa durante esa cena fue ensordecedor, cuando más tarde mientras se preparaban para dormir, su madre les contó sobre una joven, una joven muy valiente, que luchó toda su vida por encajar, por demostrarle a los demás su valor, que luchó y ganó una guerra.

Los hermanos quedaron fascinados con la historia, admiraron de inmediato a esa joven que luchó valientemente y al final triunfó sobre las personas que no la querían solo porque no era como ellos, cuando le preguntaron a su padre sobre esa joven, él los miró y sonrió.

—Tenemos la suerte de tenerla con nosotros y tienen que estar orgullosos de esa joven, ella cambió el mundo en el que vivimos.

Hermione escuchaba a su familia hablar sobre ella y no podía aguantar el amor que sentía en su pecho, sabía que el mundo podía ser duro, pero ella era una luchadora y no había nada que no haría por sus bebés.


	3. Día 03: Tatuaje

Día 03 de Octubre

Palabra: Tatuaje

—Entonces ese _**tatuaje **_en tu espalda__¿Qué significa? —dijo Draco mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

—Me representa a mí misma, ucómo me queme hasta las cenizas y como de las mismas cenizas resurgí, más fuerte que nunca.

Draco la miró y comenzó a besar su cuello —Entonces sí significa algo tan importante, debe ser admirado como se merece.

Y pasó toda la noche y las siguientes noches, demostrando cuan valioso y significativo era para él.


	4. Día 04: Libro - Biblioteca

Día: 04 de Octubre

Palabra: Libro/Biblioteca

Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama sudando y sin aliento.

—Ufff… bien… ya podemos… tachar… esa página…

—Si… si ya está… usada ¿10 minutos y vamos por la próxima?

—Vamos amor, dame al menos 20 minutos… esa última postura me dejó exhausto… auch creo que me desgarre el muslo.

—Bien descansa tus 20 minutos… niña.

—Eso no es justo, yo hacía todo el trabajo y tú solo tenías que sostener mis hombros… no seas injusta con tu hombre.

Hermione rió y se acomodó en su pecho mientras cubría a ambos con una manta.

Draco besó su cabello —Así que, cuéntame qué cara pusieron tus padres cuando abrieron el paquete, debió ser muy divertido —dijo riendo.

—No te rías fue muy incómodo, les dije que ya estaba grande como para que revisaran mi correspondencia, creo que con esto por fin aprendieron —Hermione rió en su pecho —Y luego el asunto se puso incómodo para mi…

—¿Para ti?

—Siiii, mamá miro a papá que estaba colorado y me puso una mano en el hombro y me dijo que tuviera cuidado con la página 37, que a papá se le había desgarrado el hombro la primera vez… Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de la casa.

Draco se rió a carcajadas —Así que lo pervertida viene de familia, bueno es una ganancia para mí, recuérdame darle las gracias a tus padres la próxima vez que los vea…

—Solo por eso tu tiempo de descanso terminó, vamos arriba… página 20, ahora.

Fin

N/A: Ustedes ya saben que libro es o no? jijiji


	5. Dìa 05: Muñeca (de la mano)

Día: 05 de Octubre

Palabra: Muñeca (de la mano)

Hermione escuchaba como Harry y Ron enumeraban los defectos, que según ellos tenía Malfoy. Desde su cabello extrañamente sin color hasta su caminar… era divertido ver como se quejaban de las cosas que las chicas de la escuela adoraban del chico rubio.

Ella solo los oía, los tres habían acordado reunirse al menos una vez a la semana a beber algo desde que salieron de la escuela.

Harry y Ron comenzaron su entrenamiento de auror y ella se unió al departamento de leyes de protección de las criaturas, era el primer escalón para su carrera política.

Hermione bebía de su trago, el tercero si su cuenta no el fallaba… que sus amigos hablaran tanto de las partes de otro chico le causaba un raro sentimiento de risa, una risa cruel. Sabía que solo eran celos, celos del nuevo auror que se unía a su equipo… eran como niños pequeños.

De pronto sintió una mirada y miró sobre su hombro hasta que se encontró con dos gemas plateadas que no le quitaban la vista de encima, sonrió, y sin que Harry o Ron la notaran se escabullo de allí.

—Hola, creí que ya no vendrías.

—Y perderme mi noche favorita, no lo creo. No se dieron cuenta de que te fuiste, se ven bastante pasados.

—Están ebrios, ebrios de celos. Me han tenido toda la noche escuchando quejas sobre ti.

—¿Ah sí?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos molesta —Sí, de cómo eres engreído y no respetas a nadie, de cómo te salen los hechizos a la primera y a ellos les costó mucho aprenderlos… Ah y sobre todo, como todas las auroras andan detrás de ti batiendo sus pestañas y mirándote el trasero… ¿No me tienes algo que decir? —dijo picando el pecho con el dedo.

—Por supuesto, que no tengo la culpa de tener un lindo trasero...

Hermione se giró para volver a su asiento, pero Draco la sostuvo de la _**muñeca**_ para detenerla —Tranquila mi leona, sabes que este culito es solo tuyo y de nadie más.

Hermione hizo un puchero —Si pero esas ofrecidas del ministerio no lo saben.

Draco la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él —Bueno creo que es hora de que lo sepan, ¿qué dices? ¿quieres marcar territorio?, Merlín sabe que estoy igual que tú, odio como te quedan viendo esos babosos del ministerio, con ojitos brillantes como si tuvieran una oportunidad con mi chica.

—¿Así que tu chica, he?

—¿Tienes alguna queja?

—No.

—Bien —Draco miró hacia donde Harry y Ron continuaban su conversación —¿Quieres ir a arruinarles la noche?

Hermione los miró y negó con la cabeza —Déjalos, mejor arruinémosles la mañana.

—Eres tan mala a veces…

—Lo sé… ahora lo importante, a tu casa o a la mía.

Fin


	6. Día 06: Fingir

Día: 06 de Octubre

Palabra: Fingir

Ron caminaba o más bien corría tratando de alcanzar a Hermione por los pasillos del Ministerio ¿Cómo caminaba tan rápido en esos tacones?

—Hermione sabes que no es mi culpa, has estado muy ocupada los últimos meses y bueno soy hombre, no lo pude evitar… no es mi culpa.

La gente que caminaba por el pasillo hacia lo posible por _**fingir **_que no estaban pendientes de los detalles de su discusión.

Hermione estaba llegando a su oficina, sin embargo antes de entrar se giró hacia su novio, bueno su ex novio.

—No te escudes detrás de tu hombría Ron, si es que la tienes… no todos los hombres engañan a sus novias cuando ellas se están esforzando por ser las mejores en su carrera, no seas patético y asume tus acciones.

—Ese es el problema contigo, siempre tienes que ser la mejor en todo, ya eres aurora ¿qué más podrías querer?

—Más, obviamente más… no lo sé, Ministra tal vez, pero sabes qué, fue lo mejor que pude ver, tus colores reales antes de que sea muy tarde, adiós Ronald, te quiero a ti y a tus cosas fuera de mi casa esta tarde… todo lo que se quede lo quemaré hasta las cenizas, ahora lárgate de mi oficina.

Con esto Hermione entró a su oficina y cerró de un portazo.

Ron se puso rojo al notar todas las miradas de reproche que estaba recibiendo de las demás personas de la oficina. Gruñó molesto y se marchó entre abucheos.

Desde un rincón del pasillo un hombre con ojos de plata sonreía.

—Fase 1 del plan, completada.

Fin


	7. Día 07: Tren - Expreso de Hogwarts

Día: 07 de Octubre

Palabra: Tren/Expreso de Hogwarts

Hermione iba tomada del brazo de su esposo, Draco Malfoy. Ambos se dirigían hasta la zona de espera del _**Expreso de Hogwarts**_,__su hijo mayor Scorpius terminaba su cuarto año y sus padres no podían estar más orgullosos de él, capitán del equipo de quidditch, el mejor de su año y Slytherin (bueno eso era solo por parte de su padre).

Hermione y Draco iban tomados de la mano cada uno de unas pequeñas niñas, gemelas, las niñas Malfoy de 9 años eran una copia miniatura de su madre pero con los ojos de tu padre.

Detrás de ellos Narcisa Malfoy llevaba un bebé en brazos.

Al llegar a la zona de espera Harry Potter se acercó a saludarlos

—¡Tío Harry! —gritaron ambas niñas y corrieron a su encuentro.

Draco tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío, aún no se acostumbraba a que sus niñas se refieran a Potter como "Tío Harry", era inaudito.

Harry tomo a las niñas, una en cada brazo y le sonrió a Hermione —Te lo juro cada vez que los veo tienen más hijos, ¿no conocen el hechizo anticonceptivo o qué?

Draco sonrió —Solo hablas desde la envidia, además no privaría al mundo de niños tan hermosos como los míos —Hermione le dio un leve codazo en las costillas —Digo, nuestros amor, nuestros niños.

—Bien —dijo Hermione.

A lo lejos se escuchó el silbato del _**tren.**_

Harry sonrió —Ahí viene mi ahijado favorito.

Draco rodó los ojos —Ya ten hijos propios Potter.

—Para qué si con todos los tuyos alcanza, aprende a compartir Malfoy.

Hermione solo sonrió y le susurró a su esposo —¿Crees que es buen momento para decirle que esperamos otro bebé?

—No, creo que no es buen momento.

Fin


	8. Día 08: Ensueño - Soñar despierto

Día: 08 de Octubre

Palabra: Ensueño/ Soñar despierto

Draco lo veía claro, sí, no había duda, sería hermosa, solo le faltaban unos años de madurez y listo.

Sus rizos se domarían y tendría ese porte regio de una mujer segura y fuerte, la mezcla de sus genes crearía herederos poderosos y hábiles. Niños que serían la envidia de cualquiera que los viera, con una madre famosa y un padre millonario, que más se podía pedir.

Sus padres se opondrían eso lo tenía claro, pero él sería capaz de hacerles ver las ventajas de apoyar su relación y la sociedad los miraría mal un par de meses sospechando que todo era una trampa de su parte.

Las noches en su alcoba serían increíbles, ella lo montaría y lo llamaría "Dragón", porque eso era él "su dragón".

Sabía que ella era una chica de gatos pero la convencería de tener al menos un perro, lo niños que crecen con un perro son más felices, el leyó eso por alguna parte, quizás eso le faltó en su infancia, un perro. Bueno de todas formas ya era tarde.

Pero para tener todo eso, lo primero era lo primero, tenía que agarrárselos bien e invitarla a salir, si él podía hacer eso.

—… Señor Malfoy.

Draco pestañeó y levantó la mirada —¿Cómo?

—Dije que sí está claro lo que debe hacer… Señorita Granger ¿qué le sucede a su compañero?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y miró a Draco —No lo sé profesor, quizás sólo estaba _**soñando despierto**_, ¿o no Dragón?

Draco se sonrojó —Cállate Granger.

Fin


	9. Día 09: Secreto

Día: 09 de Octubre

Palabra: Secreto

—Sé tu _**secreto**_ Malfoy.

Draco se congeló y la miró con los ojos abiertos —No sé de qué estás hablando Greengrass —se volteó y continuó su camino.

—Creo que lo sabes perfectamente, te refrescare la memoria… hace dos noches en el baño de prefectos —Astoria sonrió como el gato que atrapó al ratón.

Draco la miró con odio — ¿Qué quieres para guardar silencio?

Astoria sonrió —Quiero que seas mi novio y firmes un contrato de compromiso.

—Jamás.

—Entonces todos sabrán tu secreto y luego de eso tendrás que recoger tu reputación del fondo del lago —Astoria le sonrió y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras.

Draco le dio un golpe a la pared —Maldición.

…o…

Draco se reunió con su novia secreta desde hace un año, Hermione Granger y le contó sobre el chantaje de Astoria.

—Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo nos vio?

—La última vez, en el baño de prefectos.

Hermione pareció recordar —¿Ahora qué haremos? ¿Qué quiere hacer tú?

Draco se acercó a ella y le tomó la cara entre sus manos —Te quiero a ti, sé que teníamos otros planes pero bueno ¿Cuándo las cosas salen como las planeamos?

Hermione rió —¿Estás seguro?

—Contigo me siento capaz de hacer lo que sea.

Hermione sonrió y lo besó—Bien hagámoslo entonces.

…o…

Astoria estaba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin, no había visto a Draco en todo el día, pero no importaba él aceptaría casarse con ella, valoraba mucho su reputación como para dejar que caiga por los suelos.

De pronto todos guardaron silencio en el gran comedor, Astoria no notó nada hasta ver que todas sus compañeras miraban hacia la puerta con la boca abierta.

—Mmm ¿Qué sucede?

Ahí frente de todos el príncipe de Slytherin tenía de la mano a la princesa de Gryffindor ambos la miraban con determinación en sus ojos. Caminaron hasta estar frente a ella.

—Bueno Greengrass —dijo Draco —como puedes ver, no caeré en tu chantaje, la relación con MI NOVIA vale demasiado para mí.

Astoria tartamudeó — ¿pero…?

—Será mejor que lo dejes Astoria, no dudaré en luchar por lo que es mío —Draco sonrió —y MI NOVIO, es todo mío ¿oíste?

Astoria aún boqueaba como un pez —¿Pero cómo…?

Draco se molestó —¿Solo eso dirás? vámonos de aquí ya dejamos clara nuestra respuesta.

—¡¿Desde cuándo ustedes están juntos?! —gritó Astoria.

Draco y Hermione voltearon a verla — ¿Qué? Pero ¿No me estabas chantajeando con que le dirías a todos sobre mi relación con ella?

—No tenía idea de que estabas con esa… yo me refería al oso de peluche con el que entraste a bañarte al baño de prefectos…

Risas y gritos se oyeron alrededor — ¿No estás grandecito para bañarte con un oso Malfoy?

Draco se frotó la cara cansado —Eso se lo acababa de quitar a uno chicos de tercer año, era una bomba de olor en forma de oso, la iban a dejar a fuera de la sala de profesores y se los confisqué, es solo que me lo lleve conmigo al baño para no volver a la sala de Slytherin.

Hermione sonrió —Eso era el "gran secreto" con el que amenazabas a Draco, que pobre para una Slytherin.

El gran comedor río y Astoria se puso roja hasta las orejas, se levantó y se fue corriendo.

—Bueno parece que no teníamos que salir de las sombras después de todo —dijo Hermione mirando cómo eran el centro de atención.

—Mmm no lo sé, me gusta esto de ser públicos… ¡Ya oyeron todos, Hermione Granger es mi novia y pobre de aquel que olvide ese detalle!

Y sin más la beso frente a todos, silbidos y gritos se oían en todo el castillo.

Por fin algo bueno había hecho Astoria.

Fin

_N/A: Cualquier parecido con Dragón Ball Z es pura casualidad jajaja_


	10. Día 10: Fortuna

Día: 10 de Octubre

Palabra: Fortuna

Hermione estaba confundida, siempre había pensado que la adivinación era una rama de la magia, más bien tonta, sin justificación y falsa.

Jamás, en toda su vida, una adivina le había dicho algo de valor, hasta que vino la señora Lauren Gantz a Hogwarts para presentar sus talentos a la comunidad escolar e incentivar a los jóvenes a estudiar la materia, Hermione por presión de su amiga Luna asistió a la presentación.

Nunca pensó salir de ahí con su mente hecha papilla, la señora Lauren había sacado nombres de los presentes al azar para leerles la _**fortuna **_una vez terminada la presentación y como no, ella fue una de las afortunadas.

Otra vez, ella se quedó hasta el final por petición de Luna quien le aseguró que no tendría otra oportunidad como esta en la vida.

La mujer había adivinado muchas cosas de la vida de Hermione, estaba ligeramente impresionada hasta que le comenzó a preguntar cosas que Hermione jamás le había dicho a nadie, como la vez que sin querer le quemó la cola al gato de su tía, eso jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, ni a sus padres.

La cosa se puso extraña cuando ella comenzó a leerle la mano y notó su "línea del amor" según señaló, su vida amorosa estaba atada a otra vida, por eso ella no tenía suerte el amor, a pesar de que su amor estaba tan cerca de ella.

Hermione no sabía si creerle, por primera vez tuvo dudas sobre algo, luego la señora Lauren le dio una nota y la despidió recordándole que la adivinación y la fortuna solo son posibles si las personas creen en ella, desde el corazón.

Hermione se mentiría si dijera que no quería amor en su vida, sus amigos estaban todos en algún tipo de relación, pero a ella, el amor la rehuía. Muchas veces se preguntó si ella tendría algo de malo y si terminaría sus días alimentando palomas en alguna plaza.

Suspirando tomó la nota y la leyó:

"_En las noches de luna llena, dos corazones rotos laten como uno… El reflejo de la luna traerá amor a sus vidas sin embargo deberán ser valientes para verlo._

Hermione resopló, eso sonaba a galleta de la fortuna, cursi y simple, pero algo dentro de ella la obligó a obedecer, después de todo qué podía perder.

…o…

Tres noches después fue luna llena, el "acertijo" es si no era complejo cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente, sabría que se refería a estar en el lago negro a la media noche, cuando la luna llena se reflejaba completa sobre el agua y su luz iluminaba todo el lago.

Al llegar miró el lago que estaba comenzando a ser iluminado por la luz de la luna, era medianoche en punto cuando un ruido detrás de ella llamó su atención y con un movimiento saltó y sacó su varita.

—Hey, tranquila Granger, no le vayas a sacar un ojo a alguien con eso.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

Draco se encogió de hombros, de pronto se veía nervioso —Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos —Tienes razón pero, yo pregunté primero.

Draco la miró y sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo dio a ella.

Decía lo mismo que el de ella —¿La señora Lauren te lo dio?

Draco asintió y miró al lago. Hermione lo miró a él —¿Crees que sea cierto?

—Ella fue quien junto a mi padres ¿sabes?, le dijo a mi madre que ese día conocería al amor de su vida, esa noche fue presentada a mi padre y al mes estaban comprometidos.

Hermione se mordió el labio —Increíble.

—Exacto —Draco la miró incómodo —mira no digo que nos casemos mañana, pero quizás podríamos intentarlo ¿quién sabe?

—¿Estarías dispuesto?

—¿Y tú?

—No haría daño probar… ¿café mañana en Hogsmeade?

Hermione se ruborizó —Seguro ¿Por qué no?

Años después.

Lauren Gantz recibió una invitación para la boda Malfoy-Granger, sonrió para sí misma, ella jamás se equivocaba cuando veía dos almas destinadas a estar unidas.

Fin


	11. Dìa 11: Sala de los menesteres

No se fijen en el retraso, revise.

Día: 11 de Octubre

Palabra: Sala de los Menesteres

Harry caminaba lo más deprisa que le daban los pies sin llegar a correr, se había separado de Hermione en la entrada a la biblioteca, menos mal que ella quería terminar no recordaba que ensayo, gracias a eso él pudo escapar hacia su destino.

_La sala de los menesteres_, hace 3 meses que estaba reuniéndose con alguien a escondida, nadie sabía y eso incluía a su mejor amiga, casi hermana. Se sentía mal manteniéndola en las sombras pero aún no estaba listo para hacer pública su relación.

Dobló casi sin aliento la última esquina antes de llegar a la misteriosa sala cuando chocó de frente contra alguien y ambos rodaron por el piso.

—Demonios, eso dolió… —se quejó el moreno.

—¿Dónde mier... tienes los ojos pedazo de…. ¿Harry?

—¿Hermione?... ¿No tenías que terminar un ensayo?

—Y tú ¿no tenías práctica de Quidditch?

Ambos se miraron con ojos acusadores, ambos sorprendidos en la mentira…

—¿Qué haces aquí Harry? —Hermione se cruzó de brazos —Y no me mientas…

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué es ese lenguaje Hermione?

La chica enrojeció y miró a la pared… Quizás era el momento de sincerarse, Merlín sabía que ya estaba arte de andar a hurtadillas para reunirse con su novio y Harry era su amigo, si alguien la apoyaría sería él… o eso esperaba.

—Bien Harry, te lo diré pero luego tú me dirás qué hacías aquí y sin mentiras ¿de acuerdo? —el chico asintió, con el corazón latiendo a mil ¿Qué pasaba si su amiga se alejaba de él?...

Hermione suspiró —Tengo novio y vine aquí a reunirme con él.

Harry abrió la boca, él venía a exactamente los mismo, que extraña coincidencia… un momento ¿novio? Hermione no podía tener novio, era muy joven…

Harry se cruzó de brazos —No puedes tener novio Hermione eres muy joven ¿Quién es?

—En primera, soy mayor que tú, en segunda agradezco tu preocupación pero estoy bien, él es maravilloso conmigo y espero que recuerdes eso cuando lo conozcas ¿Y tú qué hacías aquí?

Harry enrojeció —Venía a más o menos lo mismo que tú —dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzado.

—Eres increíble, es decir que tú puedes tener novia, tú que eres menor que yo y más inmaduro…¿Quién es?

Harry no respondió, para ser sincero con el mismo tenía miedo de la reacción de su amiga. Justo cuando iba tratar de explicarle todo se oyeron pasos llegar desde ambos lados del pasillo.

Harry y Hermione voltearon quedando espalda con espalda.

La mandíbula de ambos toco el piso, frente a Harry un sorprendido Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie y frente a Hermione una enrojecida Pansy Parkinson miraba a cada una de las personas frente a ella.

El silencio fue ensordecedor, hasta que Draco se aclaró la garganta y trato de solucionar el problema.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen fuera de sus salas? Estos Gryffindor rompedores de reglas, siempre con lo mismo… debería…

—Deja el acto de una vez Draco, se perfectamente que te veniaveníass a reunir con la misteriosa chica por la que has estado como baboso todos estos meses, ¿así que Granger he?

—Tu qué me dices Parkinson, Potter ¿en serio?, creí que tus gustos eran más refinados…

—Por lo menos yo no ando suspirando cada dos minutos y con sonrisa de idiota.

—Y yo no voy dibujando corazones por todas las superficies, tienes la mesa de la sala común hecha un desastre.

—Y tú…

—¡Bueno ya basta! —Hermione gritó y pasó junto a su amigo hasta llegar donde Draco y tomar su mano —Bueno ya que el gato salió de la bolsa por qué no hablamos de esto más tarde. Harry, extrañé a mi novio y estoy seguro que tú quieres pasar tiempo con la tuya… iremos a otro lado, pero solo por esta vez, la siguiente vez el lugar es nuestro.

Draco iba a protestar, no le importaba la sala pero no la quería ceder a Potter y Pansy, Hermione apretó su mano y le guiñó un ojo, seguro que ella había pensado en su segundo lugar favorito, la parte más alejada y oscura de la biblioteca.

Tener una novia fanática de los libros tenía sus ventajas, y necesitaba con urgencia distraer su mente… Ver a Pansy con Potter fue de lejos lo más desconcertante de año escolar.

Mientras se alejaban Harry negaba con la cabeza —Bueno, eso explica su lenguaje tan sucio.

Pansy se rió, ahora tendría algo contra Draco y aprovecharía cada momento para molestarlo.

Fin


	12. Dia 12: Flores

Muy atrasada, pero no lo voy a dejar a medias.

Día: 12 de Octubre

Palabra: Flores

Draco estaba confundido, Hermione Granger acababa de cruzarle la cara de un golpe y él en lo único que podía pensar era en lo suave que había sentido su mano (al contrario de su golpe) y que además su piel tenía un dulce aroma a _Flores, _que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

—Debe ser algo Muggle, por supuesto, alguna técnica para seducir hombres… un momento ¿seducir? ¿Quién está seducido por esa sangre sucia?, por supuesto yo no…

—¡Draco por Merlín! ¿Quieres dormirte de una maldita vez?, tus constantes siseos sobre "si Granger esto, que Granger lo otro… me tienes hasta la coronilla —Blaise miraba con enfado a su compañero de cuarto.

Draco lo miró con enojo y asombro —Yo no siseo, además estoy en mi habitación y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Bien —Blaise se levantó y tomó su almohada —Me largo, me niego a dormir en la misma habitación que un idiota enamorado que es incapaz de reconocer su propio enamoramiento, ese nivel de idiotez puede ser contagioso —y con eso Blaise dió un portazo cuando salió de la habitación.

—Enamora… ¿Qué?, por favor que ridiculez… yo no la amo, solo no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es su piel y en su aroma… Oh no… —Draco se tomó la cabeza entre las manos —Estoy tan jodido.

Desde fuera de la habitación se escuchó una carcajada y una frase —Por fin.

Fin


	13. Dìas 13: Dolor

Día: 13 de Octubre

Palabra: Dolor

Era insoportable, le habían dicho que sería doloroso pero jamás pensó que tanto, su umbral del dolor siempre fue muy alto, eso lo sabía y si aún con eso estaba sufriendo de esta forma, es que las contracciones eran el peor _dolor _físico que podría sentir una mujer.

A su lado, su esposo sostenía su mano, como se atreve a estar ahí sentado a su lado y con una sonrisa animadora en el rostro, debería clavarle la aguja del suero en un ojo… traidor, estaba sufriendo tanto por su culpa, de él y de sus nadadores…

Bueno, que ella aceptara formar una familia era circunstancial, de saber que se estaría literalmente partiendo por la mitad, lo hubiera considerado un poco más y con la cabeza (y otras partes del cuerpo) más frías.

Con un último grito de pura agonía empujó al mismo tiempo que sentía una contracción particularmente dolorosa y jadeando dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada.

La habitación quedó en silencio hasta que un fuerte y claro llanto resonó en las paredes, Hermione lo buscó con la mirada con la poca fuerza que le quedó, viendo el momento exacto en que Draco tomaba a su hijo recién nacido y lo acercaba a su pecho, mientras Hermione terminaba de ser atendida no pudo apartar la mirada de su esposo y su hijo.

Y pensó, que por ver los ojos de su esposo brillantes por lágrimas de alegría mientras sostenía a su pequeño hijo, valía cualquier _dolor_ que el destino pusiera en su camino.

Fin.


	14. Dìa 14: Menstruaciòn

Hansy

Día: 13 de Octubre

Palabra: Menstruación

Harry estaba con la boca abierta y puede que su corazón se haya saltado un par de latidos, su hija, su pequeña niña inocente lo había descolocado con una simple pregunta.

—¿Papá, por qué las niñas sangran cuando les da la _menstruación_?

Harry miró con la boca y los ojos abiertos a su pequeña de 8 años parada regiamente frente a él, esperando una respuesta.

¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él?, no era un hombre machista pero creía que había cosas que era mejor conversarlas entre mujeres, ¿Dónde estaba Pansy cuando la necesitaba?

—Mi amor, bueno… he, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?... ¿estás… tú…? —Harry movía sus manos hacia su hija rezando para que comprendiera lo que quería decir.

—No a mí no me ha pasado, pero a la prima mayor de Antares le pasó y nos contó que le dolía mucho el estómago y que se asustó cuando encontró su cama manchada de sangre.

Harry respiró profundo, si su hija le salía con que necesitaba toallas femeninas, entraría en un ataque de pánico.

—Ya veo ¿Y tú qué piensas de eso?

—Bueno, Antares y yo creemos que esa sangre es la que se acumula en el cuerpo y como somos pequeñas, no tenemos mucho espacio para almacenarla así que el cuerpo la deja salir… aunque no sabemos por qué a los niños no les pasa, porque no les sobra sangre, tal vez sea porque ellos se pasan lastimando sus rodillas y manos y sangran por ahí ¿Estamos en lo correcto papi?

Harry la miró y sonrió —Exacto mi vida, eso es precisamente los que pasa… que nadie te diga lo contrario, ahora por qué no vas a buscar a tus hermanos para que juegos con ellos.

Cuando la niña salió gritando por sus hermanos Harry se cubrió la cara con las manos… —Cuando Pansy descubra que le dije esa tontería, me va a matar… bueno es su culpa por no estar aquí. Pero por si las dudas enviaré una lechuza a Hermione avisando que quizás necesite alojamiento por unos días.

Fin.


	15. Día 15: Sueños - Pesadillas

Día: 15 de Octubre

Palabra: Sueños/Pesadillas

Draco se despertó de un salto, bañado en sudor y muy molesto, tardó unos segundos en recordar que estaba en su casa, en la cama junto a su esposa y que eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana.

Llevaba teniendo estas_ pesadillas_ desde que a sus pequeños, Scorpius y Antares les llegaron sus cartas de Hogwarts, no podía creer que sus pequeños ya tuvieran 11 años, si parecía ayer cuando le cambió sus pañales por primera vez, siempre recordaría con la sorpresa que lo esperaban, nunca comprendería cómo convertían a leche materna de su madre en esa cosa media verde media negra que manchaba sus pañales.

Pero bueno, no puedes detener el tiempo y él lo sabía, lo había asumido de mala gana cuando Hermione le dijo que disfrutara a sus bebés mientras lo fueran porque en un pestañeo serían niños, luego adolescentes y al final adultos independientes que se irían a formar sus vidas.

Ese día se le vino el mundo encima, como lo decía así tan fríamente… bueno tenía razón y si algo tenía su esposa era ser racional y lógica. Pero él, a él le dolía el pecho saber que sus pequeños ya no estarían bajo su techo, eran niños brillantes, astutos y muy manipuladores "_puro Malfoy" _decía Hermione, seguro no tendrían problemas en las clases.

Pero lo que Draco temía, era el temor de todo padre de una niña, los niños.

Draco sabía que su pequeña era hermosa y no lo decía sólo porque era suya, Antares era preciosa, con su cabello rubio igualito a su papi y sus ojos azules, de su abuelita Cissa y la sonrisa hermosa de su madre. Sus modales eran de una pequeña princesita, pero Draco sabía que ella y su hermano gemelo, eran unos demonios con cara de ángel. Pero así los amaba.

A las últimas cenas formales que habían asistido, Draco notó como muchos niños querían llamar la atención de su pequeña, haciendo acrobacias o juegos típicos de niños, pero el colmo, fue cuando Hermione tuvo que llevárselo disimuladamente a punta de varita fue cuando unos tipos que Draco jamás había visto, se acercaron a él para ofrecer contratos de matrimonio para su pequeña, ¡es una niña por todos los cielos!

Desde entonces Draco sueña con este chico hipotético que se llevará el corazón de su niña, a veces son _ sueños _agradables, donde ve como despelleja vivo al maldito y otros no tan agradables donde una Antares adolescente le dice que se va de la casa a vivir con su novio porque lo ama y se van a casar.

A esos sueños Draco los llama "Los sueños ácidos" por que despierta con unas ganas de vomitar y de escupir por todos lados.

Estaba sentado hiperventilando cuando sintió una mano cálida en su hombro.

—Cariño ¿otro sueño ácido? —Draco solo asintió en silencio —Debes dejar de torturarte con esas cosas, Antares no es así, la criamos bien… ella terminará sus estudios y ninguna hormona loca la hará cambiar de opinión.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto, ella quiere ser como su mami y por eso estudiará mucho, del que deberías preocuparte es de Scorpius, es un coqueto innato, eso lo sacó de ti… imagino que tendremos muchas cartas de la directora, acusándolo de escaparse por ahí con alguna niña.

Draco sonrió —Por supuesto, es un Malfoy.

—Malfoy-Granger y creo que en las vacaciones deberías tener la charla con él —Draco asintió otra vez —Y yo la tendré con Antares.

— ¿Qué?, no, a ella porque, si es una niña… me niego.

—Draco, tienen la misma edad… es justo.

—Pero..

—Nada de peros, deben saber sobre lo que les ocurrirá a sus cuerpos.

—Ya, no quiero seguir con el tema.

—Bueno, ya que ambos estamos despiertos… ¿quieres hacer ejercicio?.

Draco sonrió —Seguro eso me ayudará a dormir mejor.

Fin


	16. Día 16: Amante

_Juro que no lo abandonare, solo tardare un poco màs… tal vez._

_Gracias LidiaaIsabel, por tu paciencia con esta tonta…_

Día: 16 de Octubre

Palabra: Amante

Draco llegó a su departamento en el Londres Muggles, un departamento que compró por medio de papeles falsos, todo por asegurarse de mantenerlo en secreto, lejos de sus amigos, familia y un más importante, de la prensa.

Cerro la puerta deprisa con su pie y caminó por el recibidor mientras lanzaba su chaqueta sobre el sofá, su corbata sobre una silla del comedor y llegó hasta la habitación principal, con sus manos sobre el botón de sus pantalones pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz.

—No tan deprisa… hoy tenemos tiempo de jugar un poco.

Draco sonrió y se dejó los pantalones, sin zapatos y con el torso desnudo se acercó hasta la mujer que lo esperaba en la gran cama, vestida solo con un conjunto de lencería que cubría sus partes íntimas y un par de medias hasta el muslo, de esas que vuelven loco a cualquier hombre.

Draco sintió como toda su sangre se iba hacia su entrepierna, estaba eufórico… siempre le pasaba cuando tenía estos encuentros con su _amante._

—Y dime Draco ¿Tu mujer no sabe que estas aquí conmigo?

—Claro que no, está muy enfocada en su trabajo como ministra para preocuparse por las necesidades de su pobre esposo, si estoy aquí es por ella…

—Ah y yo que pensaba que estabas aquí por mí, que pena.

Draco se puso sobre ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello —Oh claro que estoy aquí por ti, por ti y por ellas —dijo poniendo las manos sobre los pechos de la mujer —y por esto también —bajó una mano hasta la entrepierna de la mujer claramente húmeda y lista para él.

—Eso está mejor… extrañé esto, pensé en ti toda la semana… a veces no soporto tener que esperar hasta llegar aquí, ayer cuando sentí tu perfume casi te salto encima frente a todos.

Draco gruñó en su cuello —Eso hubiera hecho esa reunión mucho más interesante, estaba muerto de aburrimiento, si no fuera porque puedo verte el trasero durante toda la reunión, ni siquiera me presentaría.

Draco recibió un fuerte golpe en el pecho —Eres un idiota ¿sabes cuánto tardé en organizar esa información y todos esos datos?... no qué va, tú solo vas a verme el trasero —dijo Hermione empujándolo lejos de ella.

—Vamos amor, sabes que estaba jugando… claro que me interesan tus reuniones, tengo que ver que nadie más te mire el trasero —dijo molesto Draco.

—Como si eso pasara, desde que nos casamos que nadie se me acerca.

—Esos dices tú, pero yo he visto cómo te miran, como si tuvieran una oportunidad, ridículos todos. Ahora ven aquí no perdamos más tiempo… no sabemos cuándo recibiremos el _patronus_ de Potter, pidiendo que lo rescatemos de nuestros angelitos.

—Mis preciosos hijos son pequeños demonios inquietos por tu culpa, sacaron lo de ser niños malcriados de tu lado.

—Si, si, si, todo yo… ahora ven aquí, tenemos asuntos que atender… ¿en qué estábamos?

—Ah sí…estábamos hablando de lo abandonado que lo tenía su esposa, señor Malfoy…

—Pero claro ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

40 minutos después, un ciervo plateado entró por la puerta pidiendo apoyo urgente por dos niños que estaban fuera de control.

Fin


	17. Día 17: Quiddicht - Escoba

Día: 17 de Octubre

Palabra: Quidditch/Escoba.

Hermione se frotó los ojos, estaba cansada de tener esta conversación, ella no era una mujer cruel y no estaba en sus cosas favoritas lastimar a las personas. Pero este chico, Josh, se lo estaba buscando.

Había intentado invitarla a una cita cuatro veces solo en esta semana, Hermione le aclaró que no estaba interesada e incluso le hizo saber que estaba viendo a alguien.

Él le respondió —Bueno, si fuera algo serio, ya sería de reconocimiento público ¿no? —

Josh tenía un punto firme, pero ella decidiría cuando era prudente dar a conocer su relación al público. Aunque si su nuevo fans no desistía en sus esfuerzos, lo iba a gritar en medio del Ministerio.

Draco quedó con la mano en el aire frente a la puerta de la oficina de Hermione al oír la conversación en su interior.

—Vamos Hermione, yo sé que te encanta la comida francesa y conozco un lugar excelente, luego podemos ir por un helado o ver una película lo que tú quieras.

—Te lo agradezco, pero como te dije, unas 10 veces este mes, tengo novio.

—Vamos, seguro es solo una treta para alejar a tipos odiosos —Hermione lo miró detenidamente, ¿cómo no se daba cuenta que era el único odioso que tenía cerca? —seguro es un novio falso, vamos no seas difícil y sal conmigo, no te arrepentirás.

—De verdad tengo novio y no soy de estar con dos personas, lo siento.

Josh la miró y sonrió —Entonces salgamos como amigos, te invito a volar en mi _escoba_ tengo el último modelo que salió, me costó una pierna pero vale la pena y…

Draco interrumpió ruidosamente:—Granger ¿ya tienes ese informe que te pedí? Ah, Walls, creí escuchar que tu jefe te estaba buscando, no creo que le guste saber que estas tan lejos de tu oficina.

Josh miró con molestia a Draco, según él por fin estaba por convencer a Hermione de salir con él y justo llegaba este pesado a interrumpir —Ya me iba de todos modos, Hermione recuerda lo que te dije, el último modelo.

Con esto salió y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Hermione se sentó en su silla, reclinó el respaldo y cerró los ojos con cansancio —Ya no sé qué hacer con él, no quiero herir sus sentimientos, pero se está poniendo tan pesado últimamente.

Draco se acercó a ella y se sentó en su escritorio, frente a ella —Así veo ¿Qué era eso del último modelo? ¿Último modelo de qué?

—Ah, él me invitó a pasear en su nueva escoba, como si fuera a hacer eso.

Draco frunció el ceño —Ese tipo no te conoce, odias volar, además no creo que a tu novio le guste que "te montes" en las escobas de otros tipos.

Hermione sonrió y lo tomó de la corbata acercándolo a ella —Y yo no quiero montarme en ninguna otra escoba, la de mi novio funciona bastante bien, me tiene muy contenta.

—Eso es bueno, que me dices ¿quieres un paseíto en tu escoba favorita?

—Tu sabes que sí, pero más te vale que sea rápido, tengo una reunión en 20 minutos.

—Mmm un reto, me gusta… bueno ya que estamos contrarreloj será mejor empezar de una vez.

—Tú eres él que sigue hablando no yo.

Fin


	18. Día 18: Ministerio de magia

Día: 18 de Octubre

Palabra: Ministerio de magia.

Draco caminaba por el pasillo del _Ministerio de magia _que llevaban hasta la oficina de Potter, necesitaba apoyo y era el único otro hombre en el que podía confiar.

A alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de implementar una tradición laboral muggle, los "_Viernes casuales", _para los hombres fue relajante asistir al trabajo con solo camisa y jeans, pero las mujeres… Oh las mujeres formaron una cosa tipo "fuerza femenina" y cada viernes para ellas era "Viernes de minifalda". Habia de todo, desde vestidos cortos hasta pedazos de tela que intentaban pasar por faldas.

A él realmente no le importaba, no le preocupaba que su secretaria usara una falda diminuta, ella estaba casada y sabía que no había peligro ahí, por eso la contrató. Pero las demás, esa era otra historia.

Cada vez que él pasaba, a alguna chica se le caía algo que exageraba de sobremanera para levantar… En verdad, ¿Qué tan pesada era una hoja de papel? Él solo ponía los ojos en blanco y continuaba su camino.

Pero lo que no iba a soportar era ver como la mayoría de los miembros masculinos, babeando, porque él juraría ver saliva saliendo de la boca del chico del correo el viernes pasado, cuando una Hermione con una camisa blanca, unos tacones de infarto negros y una minifalda de terciopelo rojo apareció ese viernes.

Su cabello anudado con unos pocos mechones sueltos, le daba un toque como de secretaria promiscua, él tuvo que luchar contra su instinto de dejar caer su mandíbula.

Pero este viernes fue demasiado, ver a idiota tras idiota, haciendo fila por capturar una mínima mirada de las largas y torneadas piernas de Granger lo molestó sobremanera. Si él mismo no gozara tanto de los viernes casuales de Granger, enviaría un aullador al Ministro por permitir semejante circo en el Ministerio.

Él recordaba que hoy después del trabajo iban a celebrar el cumpleaños de la flamante novia de Potter, su amiga Pansy, lo que lo obligó a compartir con los leones, Granger llegó con una camisa blanca ajustada y una mini de cuero negro, eso estaba más allá de los límites permitidos en cuanto a vestimenta para el trabajo, la forma en que el cuero abrazaba la curva de su trasero, Draco no recordaba haber apreciado tanto el cuero antes.

El desastre vino cuando al ingresar a cualquier pasillo donde habían hombres, las labores se detenían hasta que Granger saliera del lugar. Draco notó las miradas de odio de las otras mujeres y con razón, Granger gritaba "follame contra el muro de un callejón oscuro", era la fantasía andante de cada hombre con sangre en las venas.

Draco no lo soportó más y casi corrió a la oficina de Potter, se fue tan rápido que no notó la sonrisa de Hermione.

—¿Quién lo diría, Pansy tenía razón?... le debo 10 galeones.

Fin


End file.
